


The Kiss

by mific



Series: Long Way After... [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fusion, Kissing, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: An alternate universe or an off-world ceremony?
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Long Way After... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/35694
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38
Collections: Romancing McShep 2020





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For Romancing McShep 2020, and another in my "long way after" series where I do art in the style of famous artists. This one's a long way after Gustave Klimt's "The Kiss", so apologies to Gustave. Mixed media - gouache painting, modified digitally.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/4ea1/20yqj3wzpoysr40zg.jpg)


End file.
